MiniBuddies
by Last-wonderful
Summary: In a world where you have a MiniBuddy that will always be by your side. You will always have them with you, like your little subconsious. Don't know if their will be a true plot and real pairings.
1. Introish

"Oh hamburgers, Kenny! I-i told you not to get in a fight with Craig!" MiniButters moaned as he put a bandaid on Kenny's finger, standing on his kitchen table.

"But he said his minibuddy was cuter them you, I couldn't just sit there!" Kenny smiled, rubbing his thumb against his little friend's cheek.

"G-golly!" Butters blushed rubbing his knuckles together and tapping his toe on the ground cutelly, gently pushing away Kenny's hand and grabbing another band-aid and putting it on Kenny's nose. After he was done he gently kissed Kenny's nose lightly and patted it sweetly, trying not to hurt his friend.

"N-no more fights, promise?" Butters asked putting his hands on his small little hips.

"Promise Buttercup." Kenny said, smiling down at Butters.

"Je-jesus Christ Man! W-we are in so much, Ngh, shit! W-what if they s-send us to a j-juvie, man! I-i can't h-handle b-being in juvie C-craig!" MiniTweek freaked, pacing up and down Craig's knee.

"We aren't going to juvie Tweekers." Craig smiled as the small boy started tugging on his hair.

"B-but how did K-kenny know how I-i looked? W-what if he c-can see me? Oh My God, what i-if he works f-for the CIA and is s-stalking me a-and took pi-pictures of m-me in the nude! I-i don't want the CIA having pictures o-of m-me nude Craig!" Tweek gasped clutching on to the bottom of Craig's shirt. Sighing Craig picked up Tweek and set him on the palm of his hand, trying not to flip him off.

"No one has nude pictures of you Tweek." Craig said staring right into Tweek's eyes.

"A-are you sure?" Tweek asked.

"Yes I'm sure, now let's go see the guidance counceler the I'll grab you some coffee." Craig said and slipping Tweek into his front pocket.

"T-thank you C-craig!" Tweek smiled, looking out of the pocket.

"Kenny seriously got his ass kicked." MiniStan said swinging his legs while sitting on Kyle's desk.

"Ya, he's my best friend but he can be a real idiot sometimes." Kyle said shaking his head as he tried to finish his homework.

"You shouldn't be to hard on him, he meant well." Stan said looking up at Kyle.

"Whatever." Kyle grumbled.

"Can we play gameshpere?" Stan asked looking up at Kyle.

"I got to finish my homework first." Kyle sighed.

"Awh, dude weak!" Stan groaned leaning back.

"Don't you have homework Stan?" Kyle asked looking down at the tiny boy who was playing with junk on his desk.

"Nope." Stan said, trying to catapult an eraser off of a pencil.

"Dude?"

"Okay, ya I do. But won't care. Just have to use my manly charm." Stan said winking up at Kyle.

"Dude, mum will be pissed, then I'll get in shit because your my minibuddy." Kyle said shaking his head.

"But we're still Super Best Friends?" Stan said looking up at Kyle with a smile.

"Ya dude." Kyle said smiling back.

"How much longer?" MiniClyde groaned holding up the lightsaber that was a little to heavy for his tiny arms.

"Just one more minute." Kevin said, squinting his eyes at Clyde then quickly drawing something on the paper.

"As long as in the picture I'm wearing pants." Clyde laughed under the mask.

"I'm gay not a perv." Kevin laughed as he finished the picture.

"Whatever you say?" Clyde said, rolling his eyes.

"Here look at this." Kevin said showing the picture.

"It's awesome dude, and it's wearing pants." Clyde smiled looking at the picture of the stormtrooper, "It's not that bad being your model, I am pretty hot!" Clyde smiled, posing while looking at the picture making Kevin laugh.

"Of course dude."

"Ahhhhhhh, Damien! I'm bleeding, bloody hell!"

Damien ran over to MiniPip who was holding up a finger that had the smallest paper cut alive on his finger. Staring at it for a second Damien slammed his face into the table groaning.

"DAMIEN, oh bullocks, please Damien my good fellow look up!" Pip said running over and slightly tugging on Damien's hair.

"I'm fine, you just scared me." Damien groaned peeking up at Pip over his arm.

"Oh, jolly good! Please don't scare me like that!" Pip said gently hugging Damien's nose as best as he could.

"An eye for an eye I guess!" Damien laughed picking up the tiny boy.


	2. School Dance

"C-Craig, I l-look funny!" MiniTweek said fiddling with his tiny bowtie.

"I know but if you want to go to the dance you have to wear a tux." Craig  
said flipping off the small person.

"B-but I don't w-want to g-go!" Tweek screeched tugging on his dress shirt.

"You look fine, now calm down." Craig said ruffling the boys hair and flipping him off.

"F-fine, but c-can I have some c-coffee?" Tweek asked looking up at the boy.

"Sure. As long as you behave." Craig chuckled handing the small boy a thimble full of coffee.

"I-I'm not the o-one p-planning to spike the p-punch." Tweek said giving Craig a crooked grin.

"True." Craig said as he finished getting Tweek ready.

"Oh hamburgers Kenny! Can't you wait till I'm out b-before you change!" MiniButters squeaked as he covered his eyes.

"Sorry Buttercup, I won't do it again. It's not like we've haven't seen each other naked before." Kenny said.

"G-golly, but we're older now." Butters said blushing.

"Fine,...how about a hug?" Kenny said smirking.

"NO! Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me." Butters said waving his finger at Kenny.

"Okay, I'm sorry for that cheap trick. How about a kiss?" Kenny said looking down at Butters.

"Why does Butters have so many mints in his mouth?" MiniStan asked as he sat up on Kyle's shoulder.

"How should I know? I can't see him?" Kyle asked as he watched Craig pour something in the punch.

"He he, Tweek's freaking out again." Stan giggled.

"Can't see him either." Kyle said.

"Awh, why are you so down?" Stan said, gently tugging on the ends of Kyle's hat.

"I didn't even want to come!" Kyle groaned looking down at Stan.

"But du-, Wendy is here!" Stan said looking over at the door where Wendy walked in a dress.

"Dude, she's a little...tall for you don't you think?" Kyle said, looking down at Stan. Pausing when he saw the colour of Stan's face he grabbed him by his collar and held him over the table.

"Dude, weak!" Kyle groaned as Stan hurled.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Kevin mumbled as he took about his tenth glass of punch.

"Come on dude! There are chick's every-Hey was up?" MiniClyde said as a girl and her Minibuddy walked by.

"Was up Stoley?" Craig said as he walked up to the boy. Taking out a bottle and pouring it into the punch.

"Hey, Craig." Kevin sighed as Craig lazily leaned against the wall with him.

"This thing is so boring." Craig groaned, sliding down the wall so he was sitting.

"Ya." Kevin said, sighing again. To bored to care about his tux and sliding down with Craig to sit.

"Why'd you come, these aren't really your thing Stoley." Craig said, peaking over at the boy with one eye because of his hat falling down slightly because of Tweek swinging on one of the strings.

"Little Casanova." Kevin groaned, pointing towards Clyde who was up on the table trying to get some punch while taking to a Minigirl buddy, even though Craig couldn't see him, "This isn't your thing either, Craig?"

"Ya, well Tweek had to get out for once." Craig groaned, then looking over at Kevin, a evil grin growing on his face as he stretched out his arm of the bottle he poured into the punch, "Hey Stoley, want a drink?".

"Oh isn't this jolly good fun, old fellow?" MiniPip said, looking around at the gym that was set up for the dance.

"Kevin Stoley is dancing up on top of the food table with Craig Tucker," Damien droned, looking at the two drunk boys and the teachers trying to get them down but getting the middle finger in response, "Oh,…..and know Kenny's joining them."

"Bloody hell, why would they do that?" Pip said looking towards the boys, he was more concerned with their Minibuddies. Tweek was holding on with dear life to Craig's hat strings; Clyde was dancing along, drunk as well and narrowly avoiding the feet twice his side; and Butters had his tiny fists clutching on to the fur on Kenny's hood.

"Their drunk Pip." Damien snorted.

"Oh, is it fun being drunk, Damien?"

"Depends?"

"Can we do it?"

"Hell no."

"*snicker*"

"What's so funny McMormick?" Damien snapped, turning towards said boy who was off of the table.

"You said hell!" Kenny laughed, despite Butters' protests.

"O-oh Damien, please do-…Oh, bullocks." Pip groaned as platypus Kenny waddled away, Butters waving bye to Pip from his back.

"NOW, I'm having fun." Damien laughed, Pip glared up at him. Walking on his shoulder he manuivered so he was near Damien nose. With a huff he swatted it with his hat, "Bad demon!"

**This came because I wanted:**  
**1) Drunk Kevin Stoley**  
**2) Tweek in a tux**  
**3) For Kenny to get Butters**  
**4) Pip to swat Damien with his hat and say "Bad demon"**  
**5) Stan puking**  
**So it equals DANCE!**


	3. READ

**THIS NOTICE WILL BE TAKEN DOWN IN ONE WEEK**

**ATTENTION, IF ANY OUT THERE, ALL READERS**

**I HAVE LOST INTREST IN SOUTH PARK FANSTUFFAND WRITING, I MYSELF HAVE NOT LOOKED AT ANY FANART IN FOREVER AND ONLY KEEP IN FOCUS ANY ONESHOTS THAT CATCH MY EYE OR STORIES I HAVE STARTED READING AND JUST WAITING FOR UPDATES**

**SOME OF MY STORIES I WILL BE CONTINUING AND I WILL PROBABLY POST ONESHOTS TIME TO TIME, BUT RARELY. I AM GOING TO TRY TO GET BACK IN THE WRITING GROVE NOW MY COMPUTER HAS STARTED WORKING AGAIN BUT IT'LL BE HARD**

**ONE'S I AM DISCONTINUING ARE**

**-LOLO, I GOT SOME APPLES (i am really sad that i am stopping writing this one, but i can't think of anything else. may have a rewrite or a new CraigxButters story)**

**-MINIBUDDIES**

**-PHSYCOTIC LOBSTERS TASTE GREAT WITH COFFEE (sadly i stopped before the chapter with the phsycotic lobster)**

**-SMILEY TOWN VS. TREASURE ISLAND (possible rewrite, much darker rewrite)**

**I AM UNSURE OF A SIMPLE KISS DONT BET ON IT THERE MIGHT ONLY BE ONE NEW POST THEN IT WILL DISSAPEAR TILL (IF) I GET MY ASS IN GEAR**

**I AM CONTINUING MY STOLOVAN STORY AND MY NEW MASTER AND SERVANT, COFFEE AND INDOOR HOTTUBS, ALSO I WILL POST MY CRAIGXTOKEN STORY THAT WILL PROBABLY BE CALLED GET IT UP. THOSE WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE ONLY ONES I WILL CONTINUE IF I CANT GET MY ASS IN GEAR FOR A SIMPLE KISS AND THIS OTHER SOTRY I WONT TALK ABOUT BECAUSE IT KEEPS CHANGING**

**I AM GOING TO TRY TO GET AT LEAST ONE STORY UPDATED IN THE NEXT OONE OR TWO WEEKS, MOST LIKELY IT WOULD BE HOW THE NUMBER GUY FELL IN LOVE WITH THE DUMBASS OR POSTING MY CRAIGXTOKEN STORY...OR MAYBE BOTH IF I KEEP MY FINGERS CROSSED**


End file.
